User talk:Silentnight18
Thanks for your link to your "talk page." I was wondering how to ask questions and see other's questions. I had posted a couple of "edits" to the wiki as "anonymous user with ip:108.72.95.115" My "edits" were just questions if the form of comments. They can be deleted. My questions: In the PMZ, I would like to plan on setting up a mine there where I go deep and look for diamonsand, collect iron, and explore Abandon mines and that sort of thing. For me, that isn't the kind of thing I can do in a day. (I suppose some people could do it all on-the-fly and get the resources and get out. But for me, I think I would build a bit of infrastructure to help facilitate the process.) So I am wondering if there is any posted schedule of when the PMZ gets reset. ( I understand that anything I build there WILL get reset, but i'd rather build knowing approximately how much time I have before it happens.) If there is no posted schedule or official schedule, then... How often does it occur? Once a week or more?? Once a month or less?? (just a ball-park estimate would help) My other question was about the rules. I understand that we shouldn't be excavating huge underground spaces for the purpose of resource collection. That is what the PMZ is for. But what about hollowing out huge underground spaces as part of our homes? Right now, underground, I have a 4-tree birch farm, a small plot of wheat, a couple rows of sugar, and a chicken coop. I'd like to expand all that. (In my mind I am imagining a 25-tree farm, an 18x18 wheat field, MANY rows of sugar cane, and a y=20-ish mine with a long main truck of mine-cart rails and side passages exposing any resources that might be there.) As I expand, I'm sure someone will eventually find it and say, "Hey, timothy48342 is mining in the overworld!! That should be in the PMZ. Ban him!!!" I don't want to deal with all that. So is this allowed? (Note: none fo this affects the asthecticness of the surface and is not even visible from the surface.) In summery, 2 questions. 1) What is the PMZ schedule OR frequency? 2) Can I go hog-wild with my home and not get banned? Thanks for reading, Silentnight18, Timothy48342 The server is great, but one thing I didn't like was that when you die or get killed, you spawn at your home (/sethome). Upon dying you should start in the bedrock bunker in the city. Otherwise, if someone finds your home and kills you, then they can keep killing you over and over again. Other than that, I think I'll stay on this server a while. Yodas_master Silent its slinky813 i'd like to report sackboywillkill he is spawn camping and has a spawner trap on blazes...... im asking for a ban also. Silent I was Banned and i did nothing Mrgame doesnt like me so he lies to get me off of the suver I was reset 3 days ago becaus he said i did something when i didnt so i need you to help me please he said i was mineing in creative witch as you no gives you free money well i didnt sence i was reset i was set to a new person so i can not even go to creative much less to the hack (/gm 0) so could you please help me thank silent Love you No homo haha -D54123- 19:38, October 7, 2012 (UTC)